Blowing off Steam
by Doctor Emmit Brown
Summary: Jiro is expecting a late night visitor


The red numbers on Kyoka Jiro's alarm clock blazed in the dark of her room. She stared at them, lying in bed unable to sleep, as they slowly changed through the endless night. She was waiting for them to read a specific number. After all, he was always very punctual.

11:58

11:59

12:00

There was a tap at her window. Her breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat sped up. The rocker girl stood up, wearing nothing but a night shirt and panties, and padded over to the sliding glass door to let him in.

Fot the past few weeks, he would visit her room every couple of nights by jumping up from his balcony below. She'd invited him up on a whim, and half jokingly. Who knew he'd take her up on it? She always thought he had a crush on someone else.

She unlocked the slider, and opened it slowly. They always met in her room because her nearest neighbor was Hagakure, three doors down the hall. Between the distance and the soundproofing, they didn't worry too much about disturbing anyone. She could usually play music without causing a problem, so their nighttime activities went unnoticed. "Hey," she greeted him, a small smile on her face. She shyly twirled one of her earphone jacks around a finger.

"H-hey," replied Midoriya nervously. He stepped inside her room as she stepped aside to let him in. "Sorry about this, I just couldn't sleep tonight… and… well you know…"

Jiro smiled at his trademark stuttering. This was his 5th visit in 8 days. He had a blanket invitation to come visit any time he wanted, so long as he gave her a heads up first. Yet he still blushed and stumbled over his words whenever he saw her as if it was his first time all over again. "It's alright," she assured him. She walked over to him, swaying her hips. Her arms snaked around his neck as she drew him close. His own automatically went around her waist.

Not long after they moved onto the dorms, Midoriya and Bakugo had nearly gotten expelled when they left the dorm after curfew to finally have the fight that had been brewing up between them the entire year. When the boys _weren't _expelled, she decided to slake her curiosity by speaking to Midoriya, figuring Bakugo would just blow her off. He told her all the details of their past, of the bullying, the fights. Jiro was surprised it hadn't come to blows sooner. "You know, there are much better ways to blow off steam. Tell you what. The next time he pisses you off, come see me in my room at midnight. I'll help you relieve that pressure before you get yourself expelled."

Midoriya had blushed hard at the invitation, enough to make the usually stoic and sarcastic Jiro laugh out loud. He stammered out what sounded like "thanks, but no thanks" said at 1000 words per minute and ran off.

But then 3 days later, a training accident had left Asui seriously injured, and Bakugo had responded with "Dumb frog shoulda been paying more attention to what I was doing." Midoriya had to be held back by Kirishima to keep him from doing something unheroic to his rival's face.

"So what did he do today?" she asked as she drew him in for a kiss.

"Oh, he went off on Sero after training today," Midoriya replied when he came up for air. The tape user had gotten the drop on Bakugo and tied him up during training. Bakugo hadn't taken it well, and took his temper out on pretty much everyone.

Jiro sighed. "Honestly, Bakugo really needs to get laid. Then maybe he'll stop antagonizing everyone all the time." She smirked at her lover. "Maybe I should have made him the offer instead of you?"

Midoriya growled at the teasing, and picked Jiro up under her ass. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him deeply as he carried her effortlessly to the bed and sat on the edge. She ground her pelvis into his lap, feeling his erection start to build. She grabbed the hem of his T-shirt, and lifted it over his head.

The upside of the hero course was that the constant exercise resulted in a _very_ buff body. Jiro appreciated the rippling muscles of Midoriya's chest and stomach as they came into view in the moonlight. He had told her that he was skinny before the school year started, but there was no evidence of that any more. She practically drooled at the sight.

The downside was that all the constant battling was dangerous, and took its toll on a body in the form of many ugly scars. In Midoriya's case, they were all over his shoulders, arms, and hands, to the point that he couldn't use them as easily as he once could. Jiro paid special attention to all of his scars, kissing each wound. Midoriya really appreciated the gesture. He was a little self conscious about them, and the fact that they didn't scare her away made him feel a lot better.

When Jiro was through with her ritual, he returned the favor, and pulled her shirt up her body, and over her head. Underneath was the toned, slim body, and firm pert breasts of a girl who worked just as hard as he did every day to become a hero. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her in the dim light. "J-Jiro…" he stammered.

Jiro flushed under his gaze. The fact that he was _still _in awe of her body when it was revealed was a big boost to her own ego, especially since she felt like she didn't measure up to the other girls in class. She smirked at him, "Hey now, we talked about this. You've been inside of me, so you're allowed to call me by my first name, Izuku." This made the boy blush so hard he turned purple.

With a giggle, Jiro slid down his legs, kissing her way down his chest and stomach, until she was on her knees on the floor between his massive thighs. She pulled off his boxers, exposing his hard cock to the night air. She opened her mouth, and took him in, swirling her tongue around the head as it passed her lips and gums.

Midoriya sat up, and moaned at the erotic sights and feelings he was experiencing. "Kyoka…" he managed this time. His lover looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye, before going back to her work. He gently put his hand on the side of her face, guiding her movements.

Jiro could tell he was getting close to his limit, so she pulled out a new trick. Her quirk gave her earphone jacks dangling from her earlobes, and they were prehensile. She wrapped one around the wrist that was near her face, and the other around the base of Midoriya's penis, genly squeezing it.

Midoriya moaned loudly, warning his lover that he was about to cum, when he felt a pulse at the base of his dick. Jiro was using her quirk to send a pulse from her heartbeat directly into him. His eyes unfocused, and fell backwards onto the bed as Jiro sucked him dry.

Midoriya lay there trying to catch his breath when he felt Jiro climb onto the bed behind him, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart race. "That was new…" he said when he finally caught his breath.

Jiro smiled into his chest. "I wasn't entirely sure what would happen, never tried to do it on a human before. Glad it didn't blow your dick off." She laughed when he tensed up. "Relax! It was a joke! I'd tested it on myself earlier."

Midoriya sighed in relief. Having caught his breath, he turned his attention to the mostly naked girl lying on top of him. He gently picked her up, and turned her so she was lying on the pillow, and crawled on top of her. He could taste himself on her lips, but he didn't mind. He kissed his way down her neck, he breasts, and her stomach. Jiro's husky voice moaned loudly into the night appreciatively.

Finally he reached her panties, a dark spot right in the crotch the evidence of her arousal. His rough hands dragged them down her milky white thighs, exposing a small patch of purple above the drooling lips of her pussy. The scent of her went right to his hindbrain, and made his mouth water. He opened his mouth to return the favor, but was stopped by two strong hands grabbing his ears. "If you don't grab a condom and stick it in me now, I may just have to call Bakugo in here to replace you," she threatened. "I'm already warmed up, just fuck me!"

Midoriya bristled at the mention of his rival, but complied. He reached into the drawer of her nightstand, pulled out a condom, unwrapped it and put it on. The whole time, Jiro was writhing impatiently underneath him, rubbing herself against his body, licking his salty skin as he reached over her. When he finally was ready and put the head of his dick against her folds, she wrapped her strong legs around his butt and pulled him in.

Warmth. That was the thing that always made Midoriya gasp, was just how _warm _it was inside of her. He slowly began to thrust in and out, reaching as deep as he could on every push.

Jiro bit her lip as he lover filled her up. "More," she moaned. "Faster!"

Midoriya acknowledged her request with a grunt, and picked up the pace. Trying not to cum too soon, he clenched his butt and concentrated.

Suddenly, Jiro felt _very_ warm inside, and an electric, buzzing sensation that was delicious. She opened her eyes and saw that her lover was starting to glow and crackle with green lightning. The feeling was sensational, but she remembered what happened when Midoriya lost control of his quirk. "Izuku! You're… ahh! You're activating your quirk!"

Midoriya snapped out of his erotic stupor in a panic, and immediately pulled out before he… well he wasn't sure what would happen to Jiro if he used his quirk like that, but he was sure it would be bad. He pulled away from her, his condom wrapped dick still slightly glowing, and standing at attention away from his body. "Ohmygod! I'm so sorry Jiro! Are you ok?"

An earphone jack whipped out and whacked him between the eyes. "Kyoka!" she admonished. Then she sat up, pulling him into a scintillating kiss. "I didn't say stop. That felt incredible! Just pay attention and don't break your dick. I don't think you want to have Recovery Girl kiss it better." Her other jack wrapped itself around his cock, and pointed it back at her crotch.

Midoriya was a little dazed by the blow, but immediately recovered with the kiss. He lifted his lover up and sat her on his cock as she guided him in. He lifted her easily, thrusting against her from below. Concentrating this time, he poured 2% of his quirk into his dick, afraid to try for more until he knew what it would do. This wasn't exactly something All Might had taught him about after all.

Jiro saw white as the heat and electric sensation came back. She screamed his name as she came. "Izuku!"

Midoriya's eyes crossed as the rhythmic pulsing of Jiro's Kegel muscles massaged him. He tried to hold back, but his own orgasm came like a tidal wave. "Ah! Kyoka!"

Spent, the two lovers collapsed heavily onto the bed. As they caught their breath, Midoriya removed the condom, and tied it off. Thankfully, his quirk hadn't destroyed it, but he did notice that the volume held inside was a lot more than usual. Maybe he should look into some of those specialty condoms for mutant quirks. He pulled Jiro into a tight hug. "I think I understand now how Midnight came up with her her name," he quipped.

Jiro smiled into his chest, breathing in his scent deeply. "So what state is that 'smash' going to be named after?" she asked coyly.

Midoriya, who had already been researching the US states for naming ideas, had an immediate answer: "Virginia. The state motto is 'Virginia is for lovers.'" Jiro laughed, and kissed him deeply again.

There was one thing still bothering Midoriya. "Why me?" he asked. "What made you offer to… you know…"

"Let you ride me like a bicycle? Do the horizontal mambo? _Fuck_ me?" Midoriya turned more and more red with each sentence. She smiled, genuinely, and snuggled in closer. "Tsu told the rest of us girls how you saved her and Mineta at the USJ attack. Todoroki told us about what you said to him during the Sports Festival. And I heard about how you saved Kouta at the summer camp, and Bakugo afterwards. You're the most heroic person in the class, barring the teachers of course. You earned every one of your scars trying to save someone, and yet there was your thing with Bakugo that was going to get you expelled." She leaned up on one arm, looking him square in the face. "I couldn't let the most heroic guy I knew get kicked out of school, so I tried to think of a way to help you out. I admire you Izuku. And I kinda like you a lot."

Midoriya blushed at the compliment, then he returned the smile. "Thanks, Kyoka. I like you a lot too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Well, this was kind of a surprise...

For those of you who mostly read BnHA fics: Hi there! I'm Doctor Emmit Brown. this is my first BnHA fic, but Ive been writing for many years now over in the Ranma 1/2 archive.

For those of you who have read my previous works... yeah, sorry for going dark for so long. I kinda lost where I was going with the other stuff, got married, had a kid... and then I started reading fics again, got back in touch with my old beta reader (Hi Trent!) and, well, this is the result.

I do plan to write more Ranma fics, and hopefully finish the ones I have waiting, but I saw a naughty picture of Jiro and Midoriya sharing a bath, and I kinda got obsessed with this ship. You'll probably see more fics from me with the same ship in the future.

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a comment!


End file.
